No Turning Back
by SilverTear18
Summary: Everything was perfect for her. She had the perfect looks, the perfect husband, the perfect life...but that's why she needed to get out. YoukoBotan pairing
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Silver here and I thank you for wanting to read my story! I know it says I've been a member forever, which I have, but now I am actually trying to write one, so I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Why do they make eveyone do these anyways? I mean it's not like we don't know that we don't own it.

* * *

She stayed on her bed like she did every night, staring at the vast ceiling painted with a picture of a starry night's sky. 

_Five years, _she thought.

She turned to her side and wrapped her arms around herself, her silky blue hair forming a canopy around her.

_I've been living a lie for five long years.

* * *

_

She panted heavily, stumbling over overgrown roots covering the forest floor. They were close; she could hear the faint sound of dogs barking and men yelling. 

The girl could feel her legs were starting to give out, but she knew she couldn't rest, not yet.

_I won't give up, _she told herself._ I'm not turning back now_.

But, as fate would have it, she started losing her energy and finally came to a stop as she fell, exhausted, on to the shrub-covered ground.

Her eyes started to swell up with small, crystalline tears, as she started to lose all hope in ever escaping. She had tried so hard to get away from the hell known as her life, but all her attempts were now seemingly made in vain.

She started to cry as she heard the noises getting louder and clearer. A couple more moments, and she would be captured, beaten, and returned to hell once more.

"There she is!" exclaimed a big, burly man that had appeared from the brush.

"Filthy little wench!" a tall, lanky man shouted as he slapped the powerless girl across the face. By now most of the hunters, a group of about eleven men, had surrounded her, leaving no room for escape even if she did have the strength.

"Now, now…that's not very nice."

Everyone stopped what they were currently doing and turned around to look for the owner of the mysterious, silky, velvet-like voice.

All the men froze in their tracks, eyes wide with fear, lips trembling, but not a sound was uttered.

Botan looked up from her spot on the ground and, through puffy red eyes, saw the most beautiful demon she had ever seen.

The fox youki had very strong, well-built arms and biceps and what seemed to be, as far as Botan could tell, a muscled, lean torso which was cover by a white sleeveless tunic tied at his waist by a golden-yellow sash and matching, pure white baggy pants. Two fur covered ears stuck out from his gorgeous silver-white hair that framed his exceedingly handsome face.

He was sitting on a tree branch a few feet away and seemed to be strangely relaxed as he closed his eyes and swung his tail behind him in a rhythmic pace.

_Who is he? _Botan asked herself having temporarily forgotten her injuries and current predicament.

"Y-y-you--your---," one of the big grizzly men that had just been striking Botan stuttered.

"Do you know what happens to people that wander in my territory?" the cryptic demon asked as he examined his nails which resembled claws more than actual fingernails.

The men panicked. At this point, none of them could even utter a noise, and the tension hanging in the air made it hard for them to breathe.

The men's eyes were darting everywhere, looking for any possible escape route. The silence was thick enough to cut through, and, in a sudden desperate attempt, all the men dashed away.

Each man was shoving, stumbling, and pushing one another to get as far away as they could from the fox demon.

In one swift jump, the mysterious creature landed in front of the man that had, not even a second ago, been the farthest away.

The youki sighed, "I do have to say I'm not very pleased."

And, with great agility, the still unidentified demon leapt into the air and started his massacre of the poor, unfortunate souls that had done nothing wrong, except to try and capture a runaway slave. Within a minute, all eleven men laid dead on the forest floor, their blood flowing freely out of the inflicted wounds and forming a puddle around each body.

"Do you really think you would've been able to get away from me, Youko Kurama?" he said softly, his back still turned to Botan.

Botan gasped in horror, _He is _**the**_ Youko Kurama?_ She could feel tears well up in her eyes again, this time not for the thought of all her valiant efforts failing but for the fear of losing her life.

Youko Kurama, he was the most notorious bandit there ever was, the King of Thieves. He and his band of crooks were known and feared by everyone in Makai, whether powerful, weak, or human.

Slowly, he turned around to face the helpless girl on the moss covered ground, and, within a few haunting strides, he was next to her, towering over her feeble form.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked softly as he knelt down next to her.

* * *

Botan smirked in an evil, cruel way. She had been so naïve back then. If only she knew what it would've gotten her into, then she maybe wouldn't have run away.

Now that she thought about it, it was rather stupid, running a way from a living hell to be locked away in a dungeon.

Perhaps it was because there might have been a time when she truly loved him. But now she felt nothing, just a dark hole of sadness, loneliness, and pain because staying here was killing her…and hurting him.

_What had he done to deserve this? _Botan asked herself. Though Youko was a thief, inside he was a caring, compassionate person, who did not deserve to be ensnared in such a complex tapestry of lies and deceit.

_I need to save him, to save myself…I need to get out._

A light knock on the door startled Botan out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she answered, sitting up in her enormous bed.

The door opened, revealing the aqua haired water demon, Juri, Botan's close friend and handmaid, "Milord has arrived and is expecting you in the main hall. The band is having a feast to celebrate the success of their latest heist."

"Very well," she said getting up slowly and tiredly.

"Is something wrong, Botan?" Juri asked worriedly.

Botan smiled tiredly and turned around. She walked to a curtain covered doorway located at the corner of her room and stepped inside. Her hands glided over the soft, silk material of her dresses as she started to search for a suitable outfit from her enormous array of clothes.

"Oh," Juri said softly as she started toward her mistress's walk-in closet and entered as well, "So you've been thinking again."

"Yeah, I guess I have. How about this one?" Botan examined herself in front of her three-sided, full-length mirror and held up a violet kimono with golden flowers decorating it.

Juri walked over to her lady and helped Botan into her chosen kimono. Juri stared back at her mistress, "You look wonderful."

After having spent five years with Botan, Juri had gotten to know her very well, including her feelings toward the Lord of the Keep. Looking at her mistress now, she could tell why even a demon like Youko Kurama could become so captivated by her.

Botan had a perfectly curvaceous figure, long silky blue hair that was currently let loose, creamy porcelain skin, and the innocent heart-shaped face of an angel. The dark purple kimono was a perfect shade to go with her gorgeous amethyst eyes.

_Yes, Lady Botan, Mistress of the Keep of Lord Youko Kurama, is a perfectly suitable title for her,_ Juri concluded.

Both women left the room filled with the extravagant gowns and over to an exquisite dresser set with an ample amount of priceless, gleaming jewels.

Once Botan sat down, Juri began to brush and pin her mistress's smooth hair into beautiful complex ringlets, using only gold pins encrusted with glimmering gems of course.

Without even bothering to check her reflection in the attached mirror, Botan stood up and turned to face Juri.

"Well then, shall we join the men for the feast?" Botan asked, plastering on her trademark smile and heading toward the exit.

Juri quickly followed Botan out of the room, closing the door behind her. They walked down the dim, torch-lit hallway of the keep and headed for the main room.

* * *

Well, I hope it did please some of you, but it would been nice to let me know how you guys think it's going! 

Silver


	2. Chapter 1

Hey ladies and gents, Silver here! I'm glad that some of you have taken a liking to my story, and I thank all my wonderful reviewers, and to those that just read it and didn't review, stop being so lazy!

Oh, and Suzie, thank you so much for your advice! I'll try to make good use of it, and I did use your description pointer in this chapter, but people say I'm already descriptive enough and in this one I put more description into, so those readers who have some trouble understanding the big paragraph explanations, sorry!

Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

"Well then, shall we join the men for the feast?" Botan asked, plastering on her trademark smile and heading toward the exit.

Juri quickly followed Botan out of the room, closing the door behind her. They walked down the dim, torch-lit hallway of the keep and headed for the main room.

The two ladies made their way through the crowd of five hundred or so soldiers and servants. Botan headed for the main table, which was in the very the back of the room.

Once reaching their destination, four men were visible. The one closest to her, who had piercing, crimson-red eyes and black hair with blue highlights, was wearing a black robe that had a white dragon embroidered along the side with a white waistband and black, skin-tight pants. He was Hiei, a fire apparition who possessed the power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and the Jagan eye, which was currently covered by a white headband.

The man his right also had black hair but instead of red eyes, he had deep chocolate brown eyes that were lit up from joy of being home. He was the life of the keep, Yusuke. He was dressed in a nice, three-quarter sleeved, black metallic coat that revealed his muscled torso and creamy yellow-white baggy pants.

Kuronue, a bat demon, who had previously been engaged in a conversation with Yusuke also stopped short as the women approached. This demon had smooth jet-black hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail and lively indigo eyes. He was dressed in his usual apparel: baggy black cargo pants, a vest which was held together by belt-like parts that stretched across the front of it, and, of course to top it all off, his battered black hat that much resembled a witch's which was, as always, tilted slightly to make him appear even more mysterious and attractive.

And, lastly, was the demon that stood out among the four gorgeous youki the most. He was a fox demon with silky, silvery-white hair and tail and two snow white ears that poked out on top of his head. He was wearing a stunningly white tunic with a champagne colored sash, but the most captivating part of him was his dreamy golden eyes that one could lose themselves in forever, the eyes of Youko Kurama.

_All these years and he hasn't changed a bit. He looks just like he did the time we met,_ Botan thought sadly.

Youko got up from his seat and strode over to his mate.

"Hello, my lady," he purred and kissed her softly on the lips. "I've missed you."

Botan smiled, "I'm glad you're back."

"Aren't you happy to see us too?" asked the cocky co-second-in-command, Yusuke.

"She probably forgot about us. I mean what with her having to worry about the fox, she wouldn't have time to think about us," Kuronue, the keep's other co-second-in-command grinned.

"Actually," Botan remarked smiling and turning to address Kuronue, "I have been missing everyone, except you."

Kuronue put his hands over his heart and put on an expression of fake pain, "That was hurtful Botan. I think I'll crawl into my own little corner now."

Botan laughed merrily. Though her love for Kurama was a façade, her friendship and compassion for each of the four demons was a genuine feeling.

"Come, let us start the feast," Youko said, in what for him, would be considered a joyful way. He took Botan's hand and led her to the head of the table where she sat down next to him.

After helping Botan settle into her seat, Kurama clapped his hands twice, and the hall immediately fell silent.

"My soldiers," Youko started in a commanding, ubiquitous voice, "I am proud to have this feast which is to celebrate one of the greatest heists in the history of this keep."

Wild cheers erupted throughout the room at this, and, after the room quieted down once again, Youko continued his speech, "I understand the hardships many of you have gone through to do this, and you all too should feel proud. So with this toast I hope you will all continue with your diligence and improve at your work."

Youko raised his glass and drank deeply, as did everyone else. The room then broke back into its many discussions of miscellaneous topics and an entire night of feasting.

Youko sat back down and began filling his plate while piling many different delicacies onto Botan's plate. On the top of the various other foods, Youko placed a tart with different fruits smothered with whipped cream.

"There," he said, "your favorite."

Botan stared at the pastry. She could already feel the guilt welling up inside, like it always did. It was clear to anyone that Youko adored her, that he would protect her till her dieing day and even give his life for her if needed. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't return his feelings.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Yusuke asked in a teasing voice.

"I agree," Hiei, the commander of training, contributed. "It isn't everyday you see the legendary Youko Kurama acting like a love sick fool."

Kuronue and Yusuke laughed. Kurama smiled in what was the slightest sense a bashful way and adverted his eyes to the lovely woman next to him.

Under the spotlight of his eyes, Botan could only muster a small smile and look down.

The mistaken show of embarrassment threw Kuronue and Yusuke into another fit of laughter and even Hiei let out a slight chuckle.

"Well, after you guys are done laughing at us, maybe Kuronue would like to tell us the next place you are planning for us to go to on our next heist?"

"Gee, you're home for a couple hours, and you're already planning on leaving?" Yusuke asked as he feasted on meats, bread, and cheese.

"I agree, how do you think Botan feels? I'm surprised she's stuck around so long, after all you're always dumping her here," Kuronue a chimed in while still chewing food in his mouth. "But to answer your question, I did have my eye set on a castle three days away from here. In three months or so, the lord of the castle will be receiving one-of-a-kind, extremely valuable gems. But if that's too long of a wait, I guess I can find something remotely entertaining for us to do during that time."

"Three months, huh?" Youko said quietly to himself with a glass of sake poised to his lips. "That would be perfect."

_Three months? _Botan thought. _He normally stays for a month, if even that._ Botan turned her head slightly to stare at him. _What is he planning?_

The announcement had kept Botan curious and agitated the entire night. She felt self-conscious the entire time. Not since their wedding day had Botan ever spent more than a couple weeks with him.

Even though Youko had finally decided to marry, he wasn't the settling down type and had continued the practice of his skilled art: robbery. At first Botan had objected to it, back in the day when she still had some moral and cared for him, but now with him away all the time, it made it easier for her to cope with her self-hate and guilt.

Now out of the blue he wanted to come back, and, quite frankly, Botan didn't feel as though she could handle it.

* * *

Her nervous fidgeting had finally caught Kuronue's attention while they were sitting around the cave watching some female youkis belly dance.

"What's wrong Botan? You can't stay still for a second, and it's starting to give me a headache," Kuronue joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Botan chirped gaily as she gradually slipped out of her stupor. "Hey Kuronue, do you know why Kurama is staying so long this time?"

Kuronue turned to look at her in a calculating way. "No idea. Yusuke's been whining. It probably got to him. Yusuke's practically been begging Kurama for more time to spend with Keiko. Why do you ask? Hate the idea of having to spend more time with Kurama?" he joked.

"No, it's not that," Botan lied. "It's just that Kurama's never stayed here this long in a while, and I was just wondering why he decided to this time."

Kuronue looked at her slyly for a while and then chuckled, "I guess I can see your point in that."

And then his expression turned serious, "But Botan, if you ever feel left out, you know you can talk to us about it. Kurama loves you, and so do we."

She smiled slowly, "I know…I know."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yusuke asked as he and Hiei sat next to the two.

"Nothing, just talking," Botan replied. "Hey Yusuke, where's Keiko?"

Yusuke grinned like a maniac, "You know you could've sent someone to tell me that my wife was pregnant."

"But that would've ruined the object of surprise."

"Hard to believe that in about 7 months Yusuke will be a father," Hiei commented.

"Yeah, well it's hard to believe that you are an uncle already," Yusuke retorted.

"How are Kuwabara and Yukina anyway? I mean they've been on their 'maternity' leave for 6 months already," Kuronue said.

"I know," Botan chimed in, "I miss them so much, and Yukina better get back in time for Keiko's baby shower. We can't do it without her."

"Wo, wo, okay Botan I think you need to slow down. Baby shower? I just found out Keiko was pregnant!"

"Are you guys talking about me?" an incoming voice inquired.

Keiko had worked her way through the crowd and joined them in their little circle after giving Botan a quick embrace. She was dressed in a loose, light pink kimono creatively sewn with red cherry blossoms.

"Hey Kei," Yusuke greeted and then gave Keiko a peck on the lips.

"No, we were just talking about arranging a baby shower for you," Kuronue informed her.

"Oh, that's great, but I think I want to wait until Yukina comes back before me make anything final," Keiko put in.

"You know, you three all think alike. That's exactly what Botan just said," Hiei noted.

"Of course, we're like sisters," Botan replied, while she exchanged a gleaming smile with Keiko, as Yusuke began rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Well, don't we look like a nice, happy family here?"

Everyone turned to look at the addresser of the voice, who was none other than the Lord of the Keep himself.

"You're late. What's your excuse this time?" Kuronue asked.

"Finishing up business," Youko replied while taking a seat between Botan and Kuronue. He lovingly wrapped an arm around Botan's waist and pulled her closer.

As if on cue, everyone around them exchanged a smile, got up, and started to leave.

"It's getting late, Keiko and I better get going," Yusuke explained as he and his wife left the group.

"Yeah, some ladies at the brothel are missing me," Kuronue excused himself.

Hiei, however, still sat there comfortably, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

Kuronue rolled his eyes at this and heaved Hiei up to his feet, "Don't you think Shizuru is worried about you?"

At this comment Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he willingly followed Kuronue out of the castle and into the dark night.

Botan and Youko both watched their comrades leave until they were all out of sight.

Kurama turned to look at his mate, "Botan, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." 

Botan nodded in acknowledgement for him to go on.

He sighed and tried to find the right words, which obviously weren't coming out.

_Is he actually nervous?_ Botan thought dumbfounded. The notorious King of Thieves who wasn't even worried about death was scared to tell his mate something.

"You know…maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private," Yoko concluded at last. He took Botan's hand and led her away from the commotion of the still partying band of thieves.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked it! And it would help me update sooner if I got more tips on my writing ;) 

And I just wanted to clear some things up that might have been a little hazy. First, some of you probably thought it was weird that I gave Yusuke and Kuronue second-in-commands, but I was having a hard time deciding which would have been better cause, in this story, Kuronue will be portrayed as the closest to Kurama, but Yusuke will be the stronger one.

Second, I hope none of you thought Botan or Keiko were in anyway "too" friendly, I was just trying to desrcibe the close bond that was between the two, well later on four, of them. And if some of you are thinking that Juri was supposed to be the best friend, I'm not trying to make them sound conceited or anything, but Juri_ is_ a maid, so she wouldn't be as close.

Lastly, I wanted to clear up that Hiei and Shizuru are not married, they are just seeing each other, and Kuronue is the bachelor of the group. I haven't decided whether or not he is going to have a mate later on yet, so you'll just have to keep reading ;) So, for now Kuronue is the biggest player among the group.

Well, that's it for now! If anyone has any more questions feel free to ask them! P.S. R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am proud to announce that I have finally come back!

I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, once again, and I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm really low on inspiration right now; so, I am thinking of either discontinuing this fic or putting it on a really, really long term hold. I have posted some more details at the end of the chapter. So, enough of the bad news, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

_

* * *

_

_Is he actually nervous?_ Botan thought, dumbfounded, the notorious King of Thieves who wasn't even worried about death was scared to tell his mate something.

"You know, maybe we should talk about this somewhere private," Yoko concluded at last. He took Botan's hand and led her away from the commotion of the still partying band of thieves.

When they finally arrived at their destination, their bedroom, Youko ushered Botan into the room and cautiously shut the door.

He kept rubbing his head as he slowly walked over to Botan, who was sitting on their enormous bed.

Taking a seat next to her, he took her hand in his and began rubbing it in a soothing, calming way. This might have worked if Botan wasn't so worried about what his explanation was going to be.

_He's so nervous,_ Botan observed. _What is he hiding?_

Yoko sighed and then began to speak, "Botan, it's been five years, five wonderful years that we have been together."

"Yes…," Botan said, urging him to go on.

"Well, I've been thinking lately, maybe we should spend more time together."

_I am not going to like this one bit am I? _she thought to herself.

"And maybe we should start on having a family," Kurama added quickly so Botan would hopefully miss that part.

But to his dismay, Botan had heard every word of it and definitely did not like it one bit.

"You mean you want to have kids, like our kids? But you said--"

Before Botan could ramble anymore, Youko interrupted her. "I know I never wanted kids before, and it is really unusual for me to admit that I do, but," he hesitated, not knowing what to tell her.

"Kurama, is there something wrong?" Botan looked worried. Even after truly realizing her feelings toward the kitsune were fake, she still cared about his well-being.

The King of Thieves just shook his head and patted her hand again, "It's nothing you need to worry about. I just want to make sure that if anything were to happen to me, there would be someone to look after the keep and you."

Botan smiled. He cared so much about her safety and happiness, but all she could feel was the same coldness, the same desolate emotions that haunted her whenever she was around him. And no matter how hard she tried she could never feel the same rapturous love that had seemingly captured the lord's heart.

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft reassuring kiss.

Nothing.

Botan hid her tears and spoke to Youko, "Maybe we should talk about this some other time, I'm really tired after today."

"Alright then, you should try to get some rest. I need to go talk to the others for a while about sorting the rewards," he placed a gentle peck on Botan's forehead, "Goodnight."

"Night," she whispered at Youko's retreating form.

Botan watched Kurama close the room door before collapsing on the bed. Sighing, she turned on her side and stared out the enormous doorway that led to the balcony.

She could feel the tears that were threatening to fall and quickly wiped them away.

_I can't do this, _she thought, _I just can't._ And this time she just let the tears fall until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuronue looked up from the records they had been studying to see Yoko walk into the room, looking very stressed and tired out.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke questioned the fox as he slumped into a seat next to him.

The lord sighed and ran a hand through his silver tresses, "I told Botan that I wanted to start having kids."

"And?" Kuronue prodded.

"I don't think she liked it very much," Kurama admitted. "Do you think I'm just moving too fast?"

Yusuke pretended to be thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Well, considering how you guys have been married for about five years now, I would have to say…no."

"See that is exactly what I thought, but Botan didn't say anything. She just froze up," Kurama explained. "I mean you and Keiko have been married about two years now and she's already pregnant. I thought five years was long enough."

"Well," Kuronue commented, "Keiko has always been the more motherly figure, and Botan's been more…bubbly."

"Yeah fox, just wait, Botan will see things your way soon enough," Yusuke reassured Youko by hanging his arm across the keep leader's shoulder.

"And in the mean time," Kuronue got up and returned with a gigantic stack of papers, "You can help us finish sorting out all this stuff."

* * *

Botan fingered the charm around her neck, pondering the worried thoughts she had had for some time now. Apparently her husband was serious about starting a family, and he had even sure Botan took off the pregnancy-protection amulet she had ever since the beginning of her marriage.

Luckily for her, it was harder and took more time for Botan to get pregnant since she was of Reikai descent, but after almost an entire month without her protection, it was only a matter of time before she was with-child.

She needed to find a way to escape--fast.

But how would she get out? Even though she was mistress of the castle, there were still safety rules Kurama had made that kept Botan from exiting the keep's gates that no one, except Kurama himself, could make an exception for.

Botan was too engrossed with her thoughts to hear the knock on her door.

"Milady?" Juri questioned stepping into the room and looking around before she spotted her mistress sitting on the plush velvet couch before the fireplace. "Oh, there you are. I was sent to tell you Mistress Yukina and Lord Kuwabara have arrived."

Botan jumped up, all previous thoughts forgotten as she was filled with excitement and happiness at the thought of seeing her long time friend after seven long months. "When did they arrive?"

"Just now, they're in the main hall," Juri informed her as she followed her mistress, like a proper hand maid should.

Getting through the crowd of bustling servants who were trying to clear away the luggage proved to be no easy feat for the two petite young women. They had been scanning the area trying to find any trace of the ice apparition and her husband for a while before Botan was able to catch a glimpse of sea green hair.

"Yukina!" Botan exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Botan! I missed you so much," Yukina returned the friendly gesture full force.

"Where have you been Botan?" Keiko inquired before Botan even realized that she and Shizuru were already standing there.

"I had trouble getting through. By the way, where are Kuwabara and little Kotako?" Botan questioned.

"Kotako is sleeping, poor kid was just exhausted after the ride home, and I'm afraid you just missed Kazuma. He went with the others to have some male bonding time," Yukina informed her.

"Oh well, that's okay. It leaves us more time to do some catching up," she replied happily.

"That's a great idea! We can go out to the gardens like we used to do," Keiko proposed.

* * *

Another outburst of laughter sounded through the grounds as Yukina finished telling them about another hilarious episode during the new parents' vacation.

Shizuru chuckled, "That's my baby brother for you, always forgetful."

Yukina smiled, "I suppose Kazuma can be like that sometimes, but enough about us. Shizuru, are you and Hiei really planning on getting married this month?"

"Yeah, I guess we finally are. I thought is was a little fast too, but Hiei wanted it to be this month," Shizuru smiled.

"It's about time. Hiei's brave enough to sneak into an armed fortress by himself, but he can't even find enough courage to ask you to marry him after all these years you have been together," Botan stated.

"Well, you know how Onii-san is about these things," Yukina replied.

"Well, I'm glad you are finally going to have the wedding of your dreams," Keiko congratulated her. "Now all you have to wait is another two weeks before you and Hiei tie the knot. It's going to be the hit of the year!"

_That's right! _Botan thought. _Everyone will be too preoccupied with the wedding to notice if I'm gone._

And so, slowly, Botan's thoughts for escape developed into a full-fledged plan climaxing in the day of Shizuru's wedding.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of this story, and I am sad to say it will be the last one posted for a _really_ long time. Things with school have been getting a little hectic and mid-terms are next week, so I have to start studying. I also am thinking of putting this on hold because I'm not sure I like the way things are going in the fic. It's not exactly how I pictured everything would be going and I'm sorry that I'm stopping before the real plot is revealed. So, please review and tell me what you think I should do!

But there is also some good news along with this, I have started writing a new fic! I'm not sure when I will be done with it and when I'll post it so please just be patient with me! Hopefully it will turn out better than this one. And remember to R&R!

Silver


End file.
